


A Stupid, Wonderful Girlfriend

by L_R_Walsh



Series: TLOU Oneshots [3]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dina's POV, Drunk Ellie, Drunk Jesse, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant Dina, This Fic Has Everything, jesse is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_R_Walsh/pseuds/L_R_Walsh
Summary: After a night out, a drunk Ellie stumbles into a stranger’s house and politely declines the offer to share a bed with them.orThe one where Ellie doesn't recognize her own girlfriend after a night of drinking.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: TLOU Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127849
Comments: 11
Kudos: 229





	A Stupid, Wonderful Girlfriend

Dina is settled in bed, with her back resting against the headboard and a book sitting on top of her round belly as she reads. The room is dark except for the light from the lamp on Dina’s bedside table, and the moonlight peaking in through the blinds on the window. She’s tired from a long day of household chores, the laundry and dishes still refuse to do themselves, and this little one hasn’t given her a break either. The little potato, as Ellie has taken to calling them, has been kicking all day. As if psychic, the baby kicks again, and Dina rubs a hand over her belly to soothe them. 

Dina glances at the clock and frowns, it’s getting pretty late, nearing midnight. Ellie had said she’d be back an hour or so ago. She and Jesse went out to the Tipsy Bison tonight, they’d gotten back from their patrols that evening and wanted to relax at the bar. Dina’s only a little grumpy about it, she just misses Ellie and had been looking forward to an evening alone with her. 

A loud thud followed by a string of louder curses come from the porch. With a tired sign, Dina marks her place in the book and sets it aside before climbing out of bed with great effort. She slowly makes her way downstairs and opens the front door to find a Ellie sprawled out on the porch with Jesse clumsily trying to pick her up. Ellie tries to stand and leans heavily on Jesse who quickly loses balance and they both tumble to the ground in a heap. 

“What am I going to do with y’all”, Dina mutters to herself looking down at her two drunks. 

They manage to get to their feet and notice Dina for the first time and greet her with several ‘excuse us miss’ and ‘pardon us ma’ma’ as though they saw multiple people standing in the doorway. They’re drunk enough they probably do see several of her at the moment.

Dina tugs them inside the house and separates them. She guides Jesse towards the couch before leading Ellie upstairs. She leaves Ellie to get ready for bed and returns downstairs to get Jesse a pillow and a blanket. She makes him chug a glass of water before letting him lay down, making sure he’s resting on his side. She brings a trash can over to him for the inevitable in the morning.

Dina grabs another glass of water for Ellie and walks back upstairs. Ellie’s dressed for bed, but is just standing in the middle of the room, swaying slightly, looking around the room uncertainly. Dina maneuvers around her, placing the glass of water on Ellie’s bedside table and climbs into bed. Ellie doesn’t budge from her spot in the room. 

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” Dina asks, patting Ellie’s side of the bed, motioning Ellie over, “Come on, let’s go to sleep.”

“Ma’am, I’m sure you’re a wonderful person, and thank you for you hospitality, but no thanks, I have a girlfriend” Ellie drawls, slurring her words slightly. She looks around the room again and, deciding the floor is the best option, lays down on the ground. 

Thrown for a second by her sudden southern accent, Dina again clambers out of bed and peers down at her stupid, wonderful girlfriend, “Ellie, you know I can’t pick you up. I can’t bend down at all anymore, come on get off the floor.” 

But Ellie is sound asleep, lightly snoring at her place on the floor. Completely dead to the world. 

Dina lets out a tired sign and walks to get Ellie’s pillow and a blanket. She places the pillow next to her on the floor and drapes the blanket over her, “It’s a good thing you’re cute” Dina whispers as she climbs back into bed and goes to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at elliesjournals.tumblr.com


End file.
